Copland
by Artful Doodler
Summary: "Officer, I know I'm not supposed to be drinking and driving, and I know it's your duty to arrest me, but can't we work something out?" she purred. When Toni Stark is stopped for drinking while driving, there's only one way to avoid being arrested. Set in an AU. Fem!Tony
Toni Stark knew she was in trouble. The red and blue lights of the siren alerted her to the fact. Damn, she thought to herself as she placed the small bottle of Absolut between her thighs. She thought she could handle a drink and a car at the same time.

Toni was on her way to the club. She was dressed in a black low-cut sweater that showed off her beautifully full, firm and pert 36DDs and a skirt so short, a piece of her bubble butt showed. She knew that the other women at the club talked about her behind her back, but she didn't care. She was twenty-two, firm, and fully packed. Or, like my late father would say, young, dumb, and full of cum. Toni had an agenda, and the women at the club knew that if you didn't watch your man, he could end up on Toni's "to do" list.

The cop walked over to the open driver's side window.

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Good evening, Officer."

Toni stuck out her chest, and hoped that her cleavage was visible. This cop wasn't bad looking. He was downright fine! The navy blue uniform barely contained his muscular build. His skin was the colour of deep, dark chocolate, and his brown eyes were accentuated with flecks of gold.

The cop spied the empty bottle of Absolut between a pair of shapely peach-coloured thighs. Under his scrutiny, they parted slightly.

The cop cleared his throat. His dick was hardening.

Toni saw the bulge forming in his pants. She immediately opened her thighs wider.

"Officer, I know I'm not supposed to be drinking and driving, and I know it's your duty to arrest me, but can't we work something out?" she purred.

The officer didn't comment. He just reached inside the window and placed his hand on Toni's left nipple. She moaned and placed her hand atop his, encouraging him to continue. He played with the sensitive flesh until it was as hard as his dick.

"Officer…" Toni looked at his name tag. "Rhodes. Do we have a deal?" Toni reached out and massaged his dick through his pants.

Office Rhodes moaned. "Bet. But we'd better get off the street," he said huskily. "Park your car, and you can ride with me."

"Bet," Toni replied. "But let me give you a little somethin' somethin' before we go." Toni unzipped Officer Rhodes' pants. She reached inside and brought his hard penis out through the hole provided by his boxers. His size made her squirm with anticipation. Toni jerked the erected flesh, bringing the foreskin over the head of his dick. She squeezed him so hard that pre-cum ebbed through his hole, saturating the swollen head. Toni then took his dick into her mouth. She took him deep; the head of his penis touched the back of her throat. Toni jerked and sucked him at the same time.

Officer Rhodes withdrew from her mouth. "Let's take this party to the park." He caressed her smooth, silky thighs.

Toni started her engine and parked. She walked back to Officer Rhodes' car. When she was inside, she handed him a black lacy piece of cloth.

"I won't be needing these," Toni said as Officer Rhodes unfolded the pair of French-cut panties, still warm from her body heat and wet from her cum.

The policeman held her panties up to his nose and inhaled deeply. The musty smell of Toni's cunt almost sent him over the edge. He put the police cruiser into drive and sped off in the direction of the park.

As he drove, Toni pulled up her skirt to reveal a cleanly shaven pussy. She turned in the seat so he could have a better vantage point. She licked her fingers and touched her engorged clit. She ground her hips into her own hand. Toni knew she was about to climax and was happy to feel Officer Rhodes' fingers probing her labia. He removed her hand and placed two fingers into her wet snatch. Toni cried out as the officer finger-fucked her. He went slow at first, and then increased his speed. The smell and sound of wet pussy filled the cat. Toni grabbed the officer's wrist and her entire body began to shake as the orgasm claimed her. Officer Rhodes felt a flood of cum coat his hand. He brought his fingers to her lips, and Toni eagerly cleaned her cunt juice from his hand with her tongue.

Lincoln Park was deserted. The police closed the park at dusk to keep drug dealers and users out. But the cops also used the park for their own pleasure. They brought prostitutes and other women in trouble with the law to the park so that they could fuck and suck their way out of paying fines or doing time. The park was so notorious for this that the cops affectionately called it "Pussy Park." Just a couple of nights ago, Officer Rhodes had brought another honey to the park. She'd been stopped because she was speeding. In order to keep her man from paying yet another ticket, the honey ended up facedown and arse up in the woods of Pussy Park.

Officer Rhodes pulled into the secluded, dark, wooded area. He cut the lights and the ignition. Toni leaned over and undid his pants again. His erection was stronger than before, she noticed. She placed the long fat dick into her mouth as she played with his balls. Officer Rhodes leaned his head back and placed his hand on the back of Toni's neck. She felt the slight pressure of his hand as he guided her up and down his pole. Toni placed the officer's balls into her mouth one at a time. She chewed on the skin that covered his nut sack.

"That's enough head," Officer Rhodes hissed out.

He got out of the car and gently pulled Toni from the front seat. They stood by the truck of the car. The cop slid his hands beneath Toni's sweater and removed it, along with her bra. Her double D-cup titties swung in the air like two peach-coloured helium balloons. Officer Rhodes bent down and took one pink-dipped nipple into his mouth. He sucked the hardening knob, all the while snaking his hand under her skirt and playing with her pulsating pussy.

Then the officer made his way to the other nipple when the first was sufficiently hard. He bit it, hard, and Toni's scream of delight and pain filled the night air. Officer Rhodes felt the nipple discharge a liquid into his mouth. The cop released her and saw white liquid dripping out of her nipple, down her breast, and onto the flat plane of her stomach.

Officer Rhodes attacked the nipple with a vengeance. He sucked and swallowed her titty milk like an overly hungry baby. The cop turned Toni around. She braced herself on the truck of his car. Officer Rhodes took out his nightstick. He spread her legs. Toni was sprawled out over the trunk like she was getting patted down. The officer then rammed the stick up her cunt until it her cervix. Toni grabbed his powerful forearm and yelled like a stuck pig.

"You like that stick in you?" Officer Rhodes asked, ramming the stick in and out of her.

"Yeah, baby," Toni replied as she moved on the stick, "but I'd rather have some dick."

Officer Rhodes pulled the stick out of her.

"Give me the stick," Toni said.

Office Rhodes handed her the stick, which was now white with liquid. Toni placed the stick into her mouth and cleaned her juice off of it. She was having so much fun giving the stick a blow job; she hadn't realized that the officer had positioned himself behind her until she felt his dick bust through her pussy. He held on to her hips as he fucked her hard and fast. He then lifted her torso from the trunk and squeezed those tits. Once again, her milk began to run. Officer Rhodes collected some of the nectar onto his fingers and licked them clean, never slowing the pace at which he pumped his dick into her.

"Oh, shit, baby, I'm cumming!" the office exclaimed. "This shit's going down your throat." He turned Toni around and pushed her onto her knees. "Suck it and swallow or the deal's off."

Toni placed his meat back into her mouth, and started to suck harder than she had all night. The officer's thick cum filled her mouth. As Officer Rhodes recovered from his orgasm, Toni opened her mouth wide and showed him his cum. She closed her mouth, and swallowed it down.

After replacing their clothes and fixing up a bit, Officer Rhodes drove Toni back to her car.

"Drive home safely," Officer Rhodes offered as she opened the door of his car.

"Home?" Toni replied. "Who's going home? I'm headed to the club. You were a delicious appetizer. Now, I'm ready for the main course."

Officer Rhodes just shook his head and smiled as he made sure she got into her car safely, and drove away.


End file.
